1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to navigation apparatuses and navigation methods, and, more particularly, to a navigation apparatus and a navigation method which are preferably applied to a vehicle navigation apparatus designed for vehicle use.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-65428 discloses a navigation apparatus for three-dimensionally displaying a target building on a map display screen.